culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Van McCoy
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., United States | death_date = | death_place = Englewood, New Jersey, United States | genre = Disco, R&B, pop | occupation = Singer, songwriter | years_active = 1952–1979 | label = Columbia, Avco, H&L }} Van Allen Clinton McCoy (January 6, 1940 – July 6, 1979) was an American musician, record producer, arranger, songwriter, singer and orchestra conductor. He is known best for his 1975 internationally successful song "The Hustle". He has approximately 700 song copyrights to his credit, and is also noted for producing songs for such recording artists as Gladys Knight & the Pips, The Stylistics, Aretha Franklin, Brenda & the Tabulations, David Ruffin, Peaches & Herb and Stacy Lattisaw. Biography Early life Van McCoy was born in Washington, D.C., the second child of Norman S. McCoy, Sr. and Lillian Ray. He learned to play piano at a young age and sang with the Metropolitan Baptist Church choir as a youngster. By the age of 12, he had begun writing his own songs, in addition to performing in local amateur shows alongside his older brother, Norman Jr. The two brothers formed a doo-wop combo named the Starlighters with two friends while in Roosevelt High School. In 1956 they recorded a single entitled, "The Birdland", a novelty dance record. It gained some interest, resulting in a tour with drummer Vi Burnsides. In 1959 the Starlighters produced three singles for End Records that included "I Cried". Marriage and other commitments eventually caused the group to disband during the mid-1950s. Van also sang with a group called the Marylanders. During 1961, McCoy met Kendra Spotswood (also known as Sandi Sheldon) who lived near his family. For the next five years, they sang and recorded music together professionally. Their relationship ended when McCoy delayed their wedding plans, because of a work contract he had signed with Columbia Records. Career McCoy entered Howard University to study psychology during September 1958, but dropped out after two years to relocate to Philadelphia, where he formed his own recording company, Rockin' Records, releasing his first single, "Hey Mr. DJ", during 1959. This single gained the attention of Scepter Records owner Florence Greenberg, who hired McCoy as a staff writer and A&R representative for the label. As a writer there, McCoy composed his first success, "Stop the Music", for the popular female vocal group, the Shirelles during 1962. He was co-owner of Vando Records with Philly D.J, Jocko Henderson. He owned Share label and co-owned the Maxx label during the mid-1960s, supervising such artists as Gladys Knight & The Pips, Chris Bartley and The Ad Libs. He really came into his own after first working for top producers Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller as a writer and then signing with the major April-Blackwood music publishing concern, connected with Columbia Records. McCoy went on to write a string of hits as the 1960s progressed. He penned "Giving Up" for Gladys Knight & the Pips (later a hit for Donny Hathaway), "The Sweetest Thing This Side of Heaven" for Chris Bartley, "When You're Young and in Love" for Ruby & the Romantics (later a hit for The Marvelettes), "Right on the Tip of My Tongue" for Brenda & the Tabulations, "Baby I'm Yours" for Barbara Lewis, "Getting Mighty Crowded" for Betty Everett, "Abracadabra" for Erma Franklin, "You're Gonna Make Me Love You" for Sandi Sheldon and "I Get the Sweetest Feeling" for Jackie Wilson. He also put together the hit-making duo of Peaches & Herb, arranging and co-producing their first hit, "Let's Fall in Love", for the Columbia subsidiary, Date in 1966. The same year, McCoy recorded a solo LP for Columbia titled Night Time Is a Lonely Time, and, a year later, started his own short-lived label, Vando, as well as his own production company VMP (Van McCoy Productions). Van wrote or produced most consistently for The Presidents ("5-10-15-20 (25 Years of Love)"), The Choice Four ("The Finger Pointers", "Come Down to Earth"), Faith, Hope & Charity ("To Each His Own" and "So Much Love") and David Ruffin ("Walk Away from Love"). His song "Giving Up" was a 1969 hit for The Ad Libs. In the early 1970s, McCoy began a long, acclaimed collaboration with songwriter/ producer, Charles Kipps, and arranged several hits for the soul group The Stylistics as well as releasing his own solo LP on the Buddha label, Soul Improvisations, in 1972. The album included a minor hit, "Let Me Down Easy", but it was not a success following poor promotion. He formed his own orchestra, Soul City Symphony and, with singers Faith, Hope and Charity, produced several albums and gave many performances. Television and film Van McCoy appeared on the Mike Douglas Show and was a regular guest on The Tonight Show. He wrote and sang the theme song for the 1978 movie Sextette that starred Mae West and Timothy Dalton and made a cameo appearance in it, playing a delegate from Africa. He also contributed some music for A Woman Called Moses. Along with Faith Hope & Charity, Brass Construction and Johnny Dark, he appeared in episode 4.20 of Don Kirshner's Rock Concert. Mainstream success In 1975, McCoy released to low expectations the mostly instrumental LP Disco Baby for the Avco (later H&L) label. The title song, "Disco Baby", was written by George David Weiss, Hugo Peretti and Luigi Creatore, and performed by The Stylistics. Unexpectedly, a single called "The Hustle" from the album, written about the dance of the same name and recorded last for the album, went to the top of both the Billboard pop and R&B charts (also #3 in the UK) and won a Grammy Award. The album was also nominated for a Grammy. McCoy, then regarded as a disco hitmaker, never repeated the success of the song, although the singles "Party", "That's the Joint" and "Change with the Times" got significant airplay. The latter reached #6 in the Billboard R&B chart and was a Top 40 hit in the UK. There were no further major sellers in the US, despite a series of follow-up albums, From Disco to Love (the 1975 reissue of Soul Improvisations), The Disco Kid (1975), The Real McCoy (1976), Rhythms of the World (1976), My Favorite Fantasy (1978), Lonely Dancer (1979) and Sweet Rhythm (1979). However, he scored the UK top 5 again during 1977 with the instrumental success "The Shuffle". McCoy also had success with David Ruffin's comeback album, Who I Am, featuring "Walk Away from Love", a number 1 R&B hit (#9 pop) in the US and a UK Top 5 success. He went on to produce the next two albums for Ruffin, which spawned further successes. McCoy produced Gladys Knight and The Pips' Still Together LP, and for Melba Moore ("This Is It" and "Lean On Me"). He discovered Faith, Hope And Charity, whose major success in 1975, "To Each His Own", was another R&B chart-topper. Death McCoy died from a heart attack in Englewood, New Jersey, on July 6, 1979, at the age of 39. He is buried in the McCoy family plot at Lincoln Cemetery, Suitland, Maryland, a suburb of Washington, D.C. Discography Singles Van McCoy *1963: "Never Trust A Friend" / "Mr. DJ" *1963: "It Ain't No Big Thing" / "Love Can Mess Up Your Mind" *1965: "Baby Don't Tease Me" / "Girls are Sentimental" *1966: "I'll Wait for You" / "The House that Love Built" *1967: "To Make My Father Proud (To Make My Mother Smile)" / "Where There's a Heartache (There Must Be a Heart)" / "Did My Baby Turn Bad" *1968: "Follow Your Heart" / "Lonely" *1969: "I Started a Joke" / "Tony's Theme" *1974: "Soul Improvisations (Part 1)" / "Soul Improvisations (Part 2)" *1975: "Change with the Times" / "Good Night, Baby" *1975: "Night Walk" / "Love Child" *1976: "Party" / "The Disco Kid" *1976: "The Shuffle" / "That's The Joint" *1977: "Soul Cha Cha" / "Oriental Boogie" *1978: "My Favorite Fantasy" / "You're So Right For Me" *1979: "Lonely Dancer" / "Decisions" Van McCoy & The Soul City Symphony *"Killing Me Softly" / "Love Is The Answer" - Avco Records AV-4639 - 1974 *"Boogie Down" / "Rainy Night in Georgia" - Avco 4648 - 1974 *"The Hustle" / "Get Dancin'" - Avco 6105 037 - 1975 Albums *1966: Night Time is Lonely Time *1972: Soul Improvisations *1974: Love is the Answer *1975: Disco Baby (Van McCoy and the Soul City Symphony) *1975: The Disco Kid *1975: From Disco to Love *1976: The Real McCoy *1976: Rhythms of the World *1977: Van McCoy and his Magnificent Movie Machine *1978: My Favorite Fantasy *1979: Lonely Dancer *1979: Sweet Rhythm References External links *Van McCoy Website *Van McCoy Yahoo Group Founded: Oct 26, 2008 *Van McCoy – Yahoo Group Founded: May 2, 2001 *iLike Van McCoy Facebook *Van Mccoy - MySpace Layouts, Tags, Videos * *Everything2 - Van McCoy *Van McCoy Soul Walking *Avco Embassy/Avco/H&L Album Discography *Superseventies.com Category:1940 births Category:1979 deaths Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American record producers Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:Songwriters from Washington, D.C. Category:American male songwriters Category:Musicians from Washington, D.C. Category:Howard University alumni Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Liberty Records artists Category:African-American male singers Category:African-American songwriters Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:American male singers Category:American conductors (music)